


Ripples

by mithrel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, F/M, Memory Alteration, Podfic Welcome, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s circumscribed, and he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

Sir.

He hated that word. It was a symbol of everything standing in the way of what he wanted.

For a few–weeks? months? He’s not sure–he’d been free of it. He hadn’t been Colonel Jack O’Neill, hadn’t been the commander of SG-1. He’d been Jona, an ordinary man, a worker.

Like Thera.

He hadn’t known Thera very well–they’d worked in different sections. The tragedy of it was that as soon as he’d remembered he’d had feelings for her, he was on the way to losing her.

He'd pretended to be oblivious back home–maybe he really had been. He’d taken her straight to the infirmary when she’d been infected with the virus of the Touched, had been honestly incredulous when Daniel told him he and Carter had been engaged in another universe. When Kawolski had asked him if he’d ever thought of her that way he’d dodged the question. What he thought didn’t matter.

His role was summed up in one word.

Sir.


End file.
